I Never Forgot
by Jacksonluver101
Summary: Feelings. They were something Annabeth wasn't particularly fond of, she didn't have to put up with feelings since the guys were either too stupid or assholes, or both. Like in the particular case of Mr. Percy Jackson, The boy was a real piece of donkey's ass. My take on the 'Bad Percy' and 'Nerd Annabeth' thing. T for minor swearing, previously called Feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do my own version of 'Bad Percy turns good' blah blah blah. Truth is your probably only reading this for the fluff. But for those of you who have read my RoG you know I put in twists. Be prepared for the best 'Bad Percy Turns Good' you have yet to see!**

* * *

Feelings. They were something Annabeth wasn't particularly fond of. They were everywhere, as in _everywhere_. The coffee shop she went to every morning before school just to get the caffeine in her system, the playground where little kids played with friends and parents, even in Annabeth's own thoughts like when she would look at those kids and feel a pang of jealousy. They were everywhere, especially where they didn't belong, too stubborn to leave. In a way, Annabeth thought they deserved a round of applause because they were even more stubborn than her, and _that_ was a feat to accomplish.

Annabeth always considered herself lucky, she didn't have to put up with feelings since the guys were either too stupid or assholes, or both. Like in the particular case of Mr. Percy Jackson. Just that name made Annabeth's blood boil, and her skin itch in irritation. The boy was a real piece of donkey's ass, in Annabeth's mind. Like how he dared to treat girls as if they were nothing, date and dump, or if he was lucky enough, a one night stand. The thought of that made her stomach acid slosh in revoltion and, god forbid, anything like that happened to her.

So she opted for the easy way out. She avoided Percy Jackson all together. Some might call this juvenile of her, total elementary school behaviour, but then they didn't understand the fact that Annabeth Chase, _didn't care_. Her flawless plan, like the rest had always been, worked for a good four years. Four complete school years of watching girls bawl and complain, watching them continue on and on about how he broke their heart. In Annabeth's mind, they were being stupid hormonal teenage girls. They could have been smart, again like Annabeth, and realized that the term man-whore, in the dictionary, had only two words description: Perseus Jackson.

But a story isn't a story without drama, and our story takes place the first day of Senior year, when Mrs. Andelo decided that a certain blonde and a green eyed delinquent would make brilliant math partners.

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?!" Okay, before anyone says any different no I am not over reacting, my best friend just told me she was moving. _Moving_. My _best friend_. This was far from devastating, this was a tragedy that would have the passengers of the Titanic crying.

Okay, maybe that was a bit over done. But I was so distraught by this sudden news that I felt like crying. Annabeth Chase does not cry. Ever! Not even in front of her best friend Thalia Grace.

"No Annabeth, I'm not. My mom decided that some huge opera thing would be her 'One way ticket to fame'!" Thalia said quoting her mom, even going as far as to use the sophisticated tone her mom always used in a frighteningly good impression. "I'm a bit confused though..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she can't even sing opera. Hell she can't even sing!" I rolled my eyes at Thalia's over dramatic exclamation. "Language." I reprimanded, while lazily looking over my schedule.

Senior year, I could hardly believe it myself. The word seemed foreign on my tongue, but it felt right at the same time. Of course almost all my classes were AP, all except math. Whenever someone hears that I'm taking just regular math, their teeny, tiny average capacity brains seem to be overloading trying to understand how I, Annabeth Chase, _Child Prodigy_, is in ordinary Math. I'm just goin to put this out there.

I have Dyslexia. And ADHD. So math is a little harder than one might imagine. I mean, hey, I get all A's in Math, but if I was in AP Math, easy C's on every test. I'd rather have an A in a regular Math class the a C in AP.

"So what's your first class?" Thalia asks, but before she gave be a chance to answer she grabbed my schedule and replaced it with hers.

Thalia Grace

8:45-9:50- Math- Mrs. Andelo

9:55-10:00- AP Science- Mr. Ecoltin

10:05-11:10- Drama- Mrs. Turnbul

11:15-12:30- Lunch

12:35-1:40- History- Mr. Gloclyn

1:45-2:50- Free Period

2:55-4:00-Art-Mrs. Samsin

I noticed that me and Thalia only had two different subjects. My mouth was open in shock, never had I had so many classes with her... And it was only going to last a week! Figures.

"OMG! Annie! We have five of the same classes together! Math, AP Science, Drama, Lunch and Art!" Then she suddenly remembered the horrible news she bombed on me last minute only half and hour ago. "And I get to leave in a week. Figures." I smiled in nostalgia, thinking about how we always had this weird habit of thinking the same. We could probably finish each others sentences but after hanging around the Stolls, we thought we better not. It was pretty annoying.

The warning bell went of and startled me from my reverie. "C'mon Thals! Don't wanna be late for the first class on the first day!" I grabbed Thalia by the arm and dragged her to class with her laughing and mumbling something about 'Same old Annabeth'.

We ran though the door right when the bell signalling class went off. "Not late! Not officially late!" I shrieked as I continued to make a dash towards our, Thalia and I's, regular seats. Of course, me being the klutz I am, my brain didn't quite register that there was a body blocking my way. I strong, chiseled body, I presumed judging my the snug fit of his black T-shirt. Don't ask me why my brain registered that, not the fact that it was there. So naturally, Thalia pulled away at last second and I went tumbling into the figure. He, as I presumed, was sturdy, and I would have rebounded right on my arse had he not swiftly turned around and caught my arm. Once I was steady I turned to thank him, only to see his face and I groaned. Percy Jackson. Great. I shook my head and eased my way around him, putting as much space between us as the desks would allow, and went over to sit.

* * *

"Annabeth Chase?" I looked up dazed to see the teacher looking around the classroom and I realized she had called my name in attendance.

"Here." I deadpanned. I had missed my morning coffee and I felt like dying. Not literally, but if you have no energy in school, you might as well die. I zoned out, I won't lie, but something he teacher said seemed to catch my attention.

"-partners. They will be yours for the rest of the year. Math is not an individual subject, A has her friends B and C such as in A2+B2=C2. So your partner will be your B." Mrs. Andelo, as was neatly printed on the board, laughed to herself as if she had made a clever joke. Noticing that none of us quite caught on she continued. " I will pick your partners, and no requests for swapping will be heard, said and definitely not acceptable. Now, lucky you, you will also sit beside your partner and hopefully no one will be injured by the end of the year." She smiled, making it clear she was joking, but all heads turned to Thalia. She wasn't the, nicest, person around. As if proving their point, she raised her eyebrow threateningly, challenging anyone to voice the accusation. And of course no one did.

"-and Annabeth Chase." I didn't pay actual attention until I heard my name. It was clear it was the second name of the pair so when I looked behind be at Thalia, who had been paired with Nico, she had her head in her hands and her body was shaking. At first I was confused and worried, Thalia Grace never cries, much like me. Then I realized she was laughing, and I knew what that meant. Hesitantly, I looked up only to confirm my biggest nightmare. My partner was Percy Jackson. This time I was positive, I was not over reacting.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?!" I said, for the second time that day.

* * *

**Annabeth: of course this would happen...**

**Percy: C'mon Doll, you know you got the hits for me.**

**Annabeth: No I really don't.**

**Me: don't listen to her Percy, all girls love a bad boy, *giggles* including me.**

**Percy: you like a bad boy huh?**

**Me: Mmhmm**

**Percy: *roughly pushes me against a wall and kisses me***

**Me: *slightly dishevelled* Wow.**

**Annabeth: *Fumes in her seat***

**Me: Aw, somebody's Jealous!**

**Annabeth: ya right, I don't care.**

**Percy: *Winks at Annabeth***

**Annabeth: *Blushes***

**Me: *Snort* ya right! Liar, Liar, pants on fire...**

**Annabeth: *covers my mouth* If your going to keep being annoying I'm going to cut off your tongue and put it in a jar in your fridge!**

**Percy: *Chuckles deep and attractively***

**Me: *Looks at Annabeth warily* A-nyway... So how was it? Good? Bad? Review? Luv ya! 3 - that is supposed to be a heart btw ;)**

**Toodles :* Jacksonluver101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey can you guy tell me any CC you have? I don't think I'm getting the whole 'Bad Percy' am I doin good at it? Review?**

* * *

"Percy. Honey, it's time to get up." I heard what, I presumed to be my mom's, gentle voice. Her hands were on my shoulder gently shaking me awake. Ever had one of those half awake half asleep moments? Ya, they really suck because sleep is right there, right in front of you but you just. Can't. Get it.

I groaned. "Five more minutes mom."

"Oh, Baby Boy, your going to miss the bus and Paul already left so he can't drive you." Still I continued to lay in bed. "I heard Rachel got back from that fancy vacation place, and that she's at School today. Oh for Pete's sake, I'm making blue waffles." And I was up.

Despite what people think at school, I'm really soft around my mom. She reminds me of how I used to be, before it happened. No one knows what it is, not even mom. I feel sad because sometimes she'll see me put on my mask in front of my friends and she'll get a sad gleam. But she doesn't understand, that if I didn't I would be a mess. So she just leaves it alone, and I'm glad she does.

"So, Percy. How's Annabeth?" I groaned. Mom, Sally Jackson-Blofis, always asked that question. But because she always asks it in the morning and I am not a morning person, I always forget to avoid it.

"Good, her parents are getting better, and she's still the same know-it-all." I gave my mom the same word by word answer I always do. But I think she stopped believing it after the 3rd time. Oops. My mom looked at me with sad eyes, she absolutely adored Annabeth. And that was putting it lightly. She was the only girls I ever hung out with that mom liked. I sighed in frustration, just wanting to tell her to get over it already, that I don't hang out with Nerds and that was exactly what Annabeth was.

She always wore her hair up in a ponytail and she had braces. Pair that with freakishly large rim glasses and what do you find? A Nerd! It doesn't help that she wears T-shirts and jeans all year round. No surprise if she wore it to the beach.

"Well, see ya later mom!" I called over my shoulder as I swung on my bag. The elevator was all the way at the second floor and there was no way I was going to wait for it. I turned right and took the stairs, jumping 3 at a time on the way down. Finally I got to the basement garage, so I pulled out my keys and hit unlock twice.

My baby beeped. A Ford Raptor F-150. I ran my hands over her beautiful green paint, with red flames on the side. Definitely my baby. Mom didn't really know I owned a car. I got half of whatever my friend makes, and in two runs I got this.

* * *

The parking lot was full, except one space that everyone knew not to take. Glad they learned their lesson. On the court yard I saw Nico talking to two girls. From the distance all I could make out was that one was Blonde and the other definitely had a black problem. I was about to head over there when Grover stopped me.

"Hey Perce!" He said, clapping me on the back. "How was your summer? Any ladies?

I was still curious about who Nico was talking to, especially the blonde. I would tap that. But I brushed it of and focused on Grover. "Ya man, lots of 'em. My Favorite was this red head, Reyna? No, uh, Riley? No, Ravioli? No..."

"Wow you already forgot her na-"

I cut him off. "Rachel! That's it. Ya, anyway she was good, a little clingy, have a few scratches on my back but whatever."

"Ugh, dude, your talking to a virgin, calm down on the details!" Grover made a face, and I laughed. He refused to 'make love', as he so humbly put it, until he finds it.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Grover and I both turned to see Nico with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Nikky, how you doing little man?" Nico scowled at my nickname for him. But the scowl was short lived, "Perce, I totally have this girl! We were flirting like crazy and she likes all the stuff I like! This is major man." My eyebrows furrowed and a foreign feeling sat at the pit of my stomach. "The blonde?"

Nico clutched his stomach, as he broke out laughing. I just stood there, confused. What did I say? Once he calmed down he looked me straight in the eyes. "No, the blondes more your type." His eyes gleamed like he had made a hilarious joke. Before I could ask him what he meant, he just walked away. "C'mon Perce, we have math." Nico called over his shoulder.

I turned towards Grover, still confused. He had an amused look in his eyes. "Don't wanna be late Perce." He walked away chuckling, shaking his head. I sighed defeat, this was pointless, they would never tell me what was so funny.

Walking the hallways is probably one of the worst things of the day, and it's even worse when your friends ditched you. Girls squeal and guys glare. I even get a few slaps from angry teenagers. On the other side of the hallway I saw Beckendorf.

"Yo, Beck!" I shouted. If people weren't already looking at me, they were now. Beckendorf turned and I saw who he was talking to: Selena Beauregard. Beck was practically in love with her. I thought that was stupid, being drug dealers and gang members we aren't allowed to fall in love. No one at school knows we're in a gang, except for some of the idiots who think its cool to brag about. I keep the fact that I'm in a gang on the down low.

"Yo, hey Perce." Beckendorf turned and gave Selena a quick kiss and headed towards me. "Where you heading?"

"Math." I told him making a face. He laughed. "Ya but damn, Mrs. Andelo sure is symmetrically fine." He added a wink and I laughed. He had a point. Mrs. Andelo is definitely fine.

"Damn, I gotta go. I'll see you later Beck."

"If you're not too busy Perce." He said with a wink.

* * *

I was hanging with Nico before class started. In the front of the class I heard a voice yell 'Not late! Not officially late!' The voice seemed somewhat familiar but I didn't pay much attention to it, until that voice nearly knocked me over. Somehow I kept balanced and turned around, making sure the person wouldn't fall. My jaw dropped as I realized it was the blonde. When she turned around to thank me I lost my breath. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in perfect curls, a grey lace sundress hung over her fit form. She looked like she was going to thank me, but as soon as she looked at my face she groaned and rolled her eyes. She eased around me, trying to put as much space as possible between us. Confused I watched as she sauntered over to her seat. She seemed somewhat farmiliar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Please be seated class!" Hesitantly I took my seat beside Nico, confused as to how a girl I have never talked to was disgusted. Nico just sat there chuckling the entire time. I desperately wanted to shove my fist down his throat.

I pretty much dozed off until I heard the name of the most annoying, smart-ass I knew.

"Annabeth Chase?" I looked around the classroom, trying to find the nerd. I looked around for glasses, braces and a ponytail. But when I didn't find any of them, I was confused, Annabeth Chase was never late.

"Here." A voice answered, sounding dull. I looked over to where the voice came from. I saw the blonde and my jaw dropped. Again. That was Annabeth Chase? Nico must have seen my face because he broke out laughing. What was it he had said this morning? 'She's more your type.' That little bitch, he can just wait until after class. I turned on him and glared. He knew exactly what I was going to do, and I saw him visibly gulp. I smirked to myself.

"Now I know how you guys probably are dreading this class, because I will be the first to admit that Math is hard." Sharing a smile with us she continued. "So this year you guys will be put in will be yours for the rest of the year. Math is not an individual subject, A has her friends B and C such as in A2+B2=C2. So your partner will be your B." Mrs. Andelo, as was neatly printed on the board, laughed to herself as if she had made a clever joke. Noticing that none of us quite caught on she continued. " I will pick your partners, and no requests for swapping will be heard, said and definitely not acceptable. Now, lucky you, you will also sit beside your partner and hopefully no one will be injured by the end of the year." Even though it was obvious she was joking I couldn't help but look over at Thalia. Who was sitting beside Annabeth. How did I miss that?

After Mrs. Andelo announced that Nico and Thalia were partners, and after I gave him a quick shove. I zoned out. Until she said my name, and my partner.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." _Shit._ I looked over to see her looking behind her at Thalia who was laughing. The minute she understood, she immediately looked over at me. "Are you kidding me right now?!" _Double shit_.

* * *

**Me: I actually think I'm really sucking at this story...**

**Annabeth: Then why do it?**

**Me: *discouraged sigh* I don't know, maybe I should just give up? Percy?**

**Percy: I don't care...**

**Me: huh... Do you care? If you do, review? It would mean a lot! If I don't get reviewes I probably won't keep writing this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N most of the chapter will be written in Annabeth Pov, some insight on Percy's side or if I just want to leave a cliffhanger. Please do spare me any CC on my spelling/phrasing/line breaks because I am writing this on my iPhone. It's a lot harder than you would think.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Of course this would happen. Of _course_. The logical part of my brain told me that it was nearly impossible to avoid him for 5 years. The probability of 4 years, alone, were highly unlikely. The other, less used, part of my brain said that Fate was screwing with me. _Thanks! I totally owe you_ _one!_ I thought sarcastically. _This day just couldn't get any better._ I groaned, again with the sarcasm.

"Hey 'Beth." Percy said as he sat down. I fought the incredibly strong urge to punch him in the gut and yell rape, but I didn't think that would get me an A. My teeth grinder at the sound of that nickname.

"Don't. Call. Me 'Beth." I said in a firm, calm tone. "In fact, there are rules: No hugging, No touching, No looking, No leering, No flirting, and definitely No kissing." He seemed a little taken back by my bluntness, but something I said must have pissed him off because his glare kind of freaked me out. And that didn't happen often.

"Listen here _Chase_, I really don't know who you think you are, but I'm the last person you wanna mess with." He said threateningly. I pushed my shoulders back, and stuck out my chest and chin a bit, putting on '_the_ _smirk_', as Thalia called it. One part mischievous, the other part seduction. I'm not sure how she knew what that looked like, but this smirk worked all the time.

"Actually... Your the first." I put on my sweetest smile. "Now don't talk unless I tell you to, otherwise we might just need an ambulance on call."

"Call 'em up."

I looked at Percy funny. "You did not just quote 'Stick It'. Oh my gods you sooo did!" Again he looked at me funny.

"Ya, a-nyway... I'm just going to ditch so you'll finish this right?" The way he said it was more like he already expected the answer to be yes. He started walking through the door, and I realized he was going to get away with it.

"No."

"What?" He said, slowly turning around.

"I said no. I'm not one of your fan girls who are overly thrilled that they got the chance to talk to you. I'm not going to get a high grade and watch you walk around doing nothing." I yelled across the classroom. But somehow, Percy just remained calm. "Looks like we'll flunk, then." With that he walked out the door. This guy made me so angry, why couldn't he just put off the jerk act until we at least finished the project, then we could go separate ways again. Everything would be right. But he wasn't going to get away with this. Not this time. I stormed out into the hallway, drinking from the water fountain. Storming over there I thought about just how mad he made me. If anything, it made me madder.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear to god, if you don't get your ass in the classroom right now I'll-" and that's when he snapped. Roughly, he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. Between that wall and him, I was pinned, wiggling desperately trying to get out. For the second time today, I thought about yelling Rape.

"I see you have problems hearing, Annie, I don't take shit from no one, especially you." He said menacingly. But strangely, I wasn't scared.

"Well, Jackson, neither do I. You better screw off." He let me drop to the ground. His hand lightly brushed against my upper thigh and I saw a gleam in his eyes. But the minute it was there it was gone again. With a tip of his fake hat he winked at me. "With pleasure." Confused, I stood there for the second time, as he walked away. Finally it dawned on me, I told him to screw off. I stomped my foot in frustration. "Jackson! That's not what I meant!"

And then I played a card that no one knew I had. "Percy, please?" After I caught up to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and moved in front of him. Let me make something clear, I am not a flirt much less a tease, but some things call for desperate measures.

"I know your not big on this whole, graduation thing," I said looking up through my eyelashes, but I wanted to slap myself. What was happening to me? "But it means a lot to me, and if you could just work with me on it than the sooner you'll be able to-" I sighed in defeat as if just the thought made me sad. "Leave and never talk to me again." I lightly pushed my body against his and leaned up, barely reaching his ear. "Really mean a lot." I said breathlessly. I fought a sigh of frustration, why was he so tall?

The gleam was back in his eyes and I felt _'the smirk_' pull on my lips again. This was too easy. I mean, I knew I had gotten prettier over the summer, but pretty enough to convince Percy Jackson to help with a project? No way. Eventually the gleam left but he still seemed slightly fazed. He still had that look on when I ushered him into the classroom. I heard a snicker and looked over at Thalia and Nico who were laughing their ass' off and me and Percy, Nico trying to mimic the look on Percy's face. I smiled, _Mission Accomplished_.

Then the bell went off.

* * *

**Me: Percy! You should have seen your face!**

**Percy: *gives me weird look* you didn't even see my face.**

**Me: I imagined it and it was hil-arious! *slapping my knee***

**Percy: when did Annabeth get hot?**

**Me: when you started to like her. **

**Percy: I don't like her.**

**Me: sure, prove it.**

**Percy: wanna makeout?**

**Me: HELL YES!**

***me and Percy makeout***

**Annabeth: *awkwardly* review?**

**Jacksonluver101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go. I've been really busy with homework Since I was gone for a week, and even though it was report card week there was still a lot of homework. Anyway, last chapter everyone was kinda confused: was seducing him? Idk, was she? ;)**

* * *

I was beyond mad. It might or might not have to do with the spaghetti that was all over my new grey sundress, little chunks of hamburger were stuck in the lace pieces that adorned my dress. This was rage worthy, and I could feel the fury building in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, Thalia burst through the bathroom door.

"Hey, you okay?" I turned my glare from the mirror to her. "What do you think?"

Flashback *Lunch*

_"Oh my gods Annabeth, you should have seen his face! He was so confused... What did you do to him?" I smirked at Thalia's statement, feeling pride well inside me. This was by far my proudest moment, and Ill admit it felt good to bask in it. I had gotten disbelieving looks all day._

_Well, from Thalia, but it was enough, more than I got normally actually. I just shrugged, planing on letting bits and pieces out, making it all last a little longer. Thalia gave me a hesitant look but we continued to the cafeteria. The day was actually going by pretty well, classes weren't boring and seemed momentarily enjoyable._

_As we, Thalia and I, entered the cafeteria, I immediately noticed him, the centre of my pride. Or at least who had caused it. I smirked as I saw Nico poking Percy, obviously teasing him. About what? I had a pretty good idea. Thalia must have noticed too because she was laughing her ass off while dragging me into the line. I smiled, and let her haul me over there, with little hesitation. This day definitely made it to the top five._

_Once we sat down, I took a moment to look around. For everyone else it was just another average school day, but for me..._

_"Enjoying yourself? Or do you just like to smile?" I looked up and saw Percy standing over me, his tray full of today's 'Suprise Spaghetti', his face blank, and I couldn't really tell what he meant. But I smiled back anyway._

_"Ya, actually, we seem to have very different expressions," I tilted my head up to look him in the eye, "especially today." _

_It all happened so quickly. Nico snorted trying to keep in his laugh, Thalia snickered, "Burn..." And Percy's lunch was all over my lap. He didn't even try to pretend he tripped (which was impossible anyway since he was standing still), he just leaned in close and said, "Payback Bitch."_

_My mouth hung open in shock and I realized just how many times he had done that to me, and for the third time today, i stopped him from leaving._

_"You stupid Bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm going to kill you!" And then he was back in my face, so much anger in his eyes I thought he was going to spontaneously combust, but he just stood there, head slightly stooped to look me in the._

_"Listen here Chase, I'm not too worried about your threat, you couldn't kill me if you tried, but I'm the worst enemy you could ever have. Watch your back Annie, you never know who's watching." Slowly he backed away, waiting for me to say something, but I just stood there until he left the cafeteria. It was so quiet. Did I go deaf?_

_Then I noticed... It was quiet. I turned to see everyone in the room staring at me, embarrassment hit me when I realized what I must have looked like. Tears threatened to leak out, so I ran until the next girls washroom. As I looked up into the mirror the embarrassment changed into anger. This meant war._

End of Flashback

I was helplessly rubbing at my dress, but I knew it wouldn't make any difference, but the longer I tried the longer I could stay in here. I didn't want to go into those hallways and face the stares and laughs I know they were going to throw at me. Thalia left a while ago, saying she couldn't be late to class. She seemed not even the bit remorseful, and I wanted to punch her. But no matter what, you can't punch your best friend... It's against the code. Suddenly, Piper McLean walked in.

Piper McLean is literally our schools sweetheart. Every girl is jealous o her and every guys wants her, she smiles at everyone and is really pretty. Piper timidly smiled at me and held a bag out.

"This is for you. I, uh, saw what happened in the cafeteria. He's and ass. Anyway, I hope it fits and, uh, ya." Then she turned and left, but before she could leave I grabbed her arm. "Thanks Piper, really. Thank you." She smiled and gave me a wave before leaving. As I looked through the plastic bag, I saw some of the cutest clothes I had ever seen. Inside were some faded ripped skinny jeans, that felt like they were made for me, a tank top that looked like it had been splattered with every color of the rainbow and had ruffles down the front. The shoes had a bit of a heel but they were gladiator sandles with jewels decorating the straps, and finally a camisole. I felt like the covergirl on 'springfling' magazine.

After I got changed I looked in the mirror and was pretty happy with what I saw. My curls fell on my shoulders and I had my bangs pinned back. All in all, I really had to thank Piper.

This day went from the most amazing day ever, to suckish. But I kept my head high. _Let's get this over with._

* * *

**Me: my friends aren't here today, Percy's sulking and Annabeth is raging...**

**Annabeth/Percy: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!**

**Me: Oops... Anyway I'm in ELA right now so review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I'm working on my next chapter, and it will probably be up by the end of the week! In the meantime, do me a huge favor? Go onto YouTube and search up 'a day with the horses the brule way' and let me know what you think. I get it if your not that into horses but it would really mean a lot! 3 Don't make me pull the pout!**

**seriously, don't. I do not pull it off. You'll see why if you watch the video :)**


End file.
